srb2_the_lost_levelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Neo Deep Sea Zone
Neo Deep Sea Zone (MAP33), abbreviated as NDSZ, is the second Super Level SRB2: TLL. It takes place in underground caverns and ruins, which are partially submerged in water. Staying underwater for more than 30 seconds will make you drown. To prevent this, grab air from the air bubble patches that are scattered throughout the level. The level features gimmicks such as rising water that floods the room, platforms that float in periodically rising and falling water, and pushable Gargoyles that can be used to open doors. Walkthrough You start off in a room with two exits. One is to your left and one is on top of the room. You can't climb the walls as Knuckles, so you have to use the proper path. Stepping into the water or even jumping over it floods the room. Left path Jump into the water in front of you and go to your left. You will encounter two crusher rows. Jump through them when they open to avoid getting crushed. You will then get to a big underwater room. Here you can choose from two paths with one extra path for Knuckles. Upper route To your left you can see a platform moving vertically. Jump onto it when it's down and jump on the ledge in front of you once it's up. Then proceed along the ledge and do the same on the other side of the room. Now, proceed until you get to a staircase on your left. You can then exit the room via another staircase and reach a Star Post. In front of you is now a pool of water with platforms over it. Jump over the platforms and exit the room via a waterslide. You end up in a large room with slowly rising and falling water with platforms floating on the surface. You can cross this room either via the stationary ledges or the platforms floating in the water. Simply try to get as high as possible and you will find an opening leading to the next Star Post. Jump into the water and pass a room full of spikes with mines over them. The next room is similar, but this time Jet Jaws serve as enemies. After this room the paths merge. Lower route Below you is a ledge. Jump onto it and turn right to see an exit. In front of you should now be a sort of bridge over a field of spikes. Proceed forward, avoiding the spikes, until you come to a red spring leading upwards. The next part involves pushing gargoyles onto buttons to open the door. In the first room you must push a gargoyle forward onto the red button. In the next room, you must push two out of six gargoyles onto a button. After that, you have to push two gargoyles onto yellow springs to land on pillars that open the door. Don't stand in their way when they fly, or they will miss their goal. In the fourth room, you must push one of three gargoyles off its pillar and onto a vertically moving platform to push it onto the button. When the door opens, take the spring to the last room. It consists of a water current with four bars blocking your way. Push a gargoyle into the water to make it break a bar. You now end up in a big semicircular room with a V-shaped statue in front of you. The exit is to your right. Here the path merges with the upper path. Knuckles' route Climb up the left wall where the rings are located. You will eventually get to some breakable blocks leading to a Star Post. Climb up the blocked door to your left and turn right. Now jump to the basin in front of you. If you fall into the water, jump to the pillar that it leads to. Then jump to the next basin, jump forward and stick to the wall on your left. You can see a greenish pillar to your left, climb down until you see an opening and climb to your right. Then just proceed until you get to a split and take the right way. You will then come to a column of springs leading to an Elemental Shield and a waterslide. You will then enter the big flooded room of the upper route. Upper path Go around the empty fountain at the start. In front of you is a ledge with a row of rings on it. Jump to that ledge and follow the row rings to your right. A series of platforms will lead you on a bridge that leads to a staircase on the other side of the room. Run up the staircase and take the yellow springs. You must now cross another bridge to the other side of the room. Avoid the holes in the floor. On the other side is a yellow spring that leads up to a series of crumbling platforms. Jump over these platforms quickly before they fall to reach the room's exit and a Star Post. Turn right to cross a tunnel with water dropping from the ceiling that leads to a big semicircular room. Proceed forward until you get to the exit with the Star Post. You now have to cross a pool full of Skims. Jump through the hole in the fence in front of you and then go into the water. Turn right and go through the door in front of you. Jump over the spikes in the next room. Now you have to follow a convoluted path underwater. Don't stop too long for water or will get bombed by Skims. Once you reach the end, jump out of water and to the exit on your right. You now stand on a floor that crumbles after a few seconds leading into an underwater section where you have to avoid mines. Go through the little hole in the wall to reach the point where both paths merge. Next Go under the wall to reach a path with rising and falling water with four consecutive platforms on it. You can either jump onto the platforms and jump off before they crush you against the ceiling or walk under them when they're up. At the end of the room is the last platform. You need to jump on top of it to get to a Star Post and another spring. In the next room you have to cross a bridge consisting of crumbling platforms. Once you reach the other side and turn left. Jump over the big square platforms to reach a staircase. Now jump between the crushers and finish the level.